Star Gazing
by Tapir
Summary: Silver doesn't have anywhere to spend the night, and resorts to sleeping on a bench in the National Park. Gold joins him. Very slight SilverxGold.


**A/N:** As this is my very first fic EVER, criticism is very welcome. Just a warning, English is not my main language, but please review this as if it were.

* * *

><p>It was almost night time in Goldenrod City. Everywhere lamps began to turn on to light the path for the people who were returning home after a day's work. Most places were closing up for the day, but as usual, the PokéCenter kept its doors open for trainers who needed a place to rest.<p>

Healing pokemon there was free, but staying for the night had a price. It was fairly cheap (after all most of its clients were children and young adults), and they even gave you a free meal. But even so, there was _no way_ Silver was staying there.

For once, he didn't have the money to afford even one night there. Yes, _pathetic_. It wasn't because he spent a lot of money or lost battles that often though, he simply chose to train his Pokémon in remote places, away from everyone, fighting against wild pokemon. And of course there was no prize money for defeating wild pokemon.

The only trainer Silver did challenge always beat him. _Always_. Just thinking about it gave Silver the urge to strangle somebody. No, not somebody, it gave him the urge to strangle _him_. He deserved it anyway. He deserved to feel pain, so he'd learn that the world is not the happy place he thinks it is. Silver knew it wasn't a happy place, _oh he knew_.

A noisy group of Picnickers heading towards the PokéCentre brought Silver back to reality and away from his murderous fantasies. He needed to get out of here, Gold was surely going to stay at the Centre tonight, like he always did, and Silver didn't want to risk being seen.

He wandered around town looking for a place where he could lay down and sleep. "_I look like a fucking hobo" _ he thought bitterly. Silver imagined what it would be like to sleep in a comfy bed at the PokéCentre, with Gold by his side.

Wait, _what_?

"Focus Silver. You're letting the cold night air get to you" he heard his own voice say.

He decided to sleep on one of the benches of the National Park, which made him feel even more like a hobo. He made plans to challenge those stupid loud Picnickers the next day to get some money. He would still not sleep at the PokéCentre if Gold was staying there however.

Why? He wasn't sure either. He couldn't afford a single room, but there was no guarantee he'd get stuck with Gold if he picked a double room, right? Though if that idiot saw him, he'd probably want to stay with Silver. Silver didn't understand why exactly Gold treated him as a friend. He _hated_ Gold, he hated him almost as much as he hated his father, and that was saying a lot. Silver always made sure the other knew the hate he felt for him, insulting Gold every chance he got, challenging to battles to prove to him who's more powerful…

… well ok, that part never worked as well as Silver hoped. But _one day_…

It was getting late now, and the air was getting colder and colder. Silver thought of releasing his pokemon and gather them around him, but neither of them had really warm bodies. Heck, some didn't even have bodies, like Haunter. Besides they kind of hated him…

That was another thing about Gold he just didn't understand. Why did his pokemon love him so much? How do you even make a pokemon love you? Surely you wouldn't need to hug and kiss them, right? He never saw Gold hugging or kissing his pokemon before.

For some reason, an image of Gold hugging him flashed through Silver's mind. "Stop thinking about him, you stupid."

"About who?"

Silver's eyes shot open, and he struggled to get to a sitting position, only managing to fall off the bench he was (trying) to sleep on.

"Ooww…"

Gold looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you ok man? What the hell are you even doing here?"

Gold raised his hand to help Silver get up, but he ignored it.

"It's none of your business! Get out of here and leave me alone." Silver spat out.

Gold raised his hands as if he was trying to defend himself from Silver. "Wow, take it easy! I'm only trying to help. Were you actually trying to sleep out here? Why don't you stay at the PokéCentre like every other trainer?"

"I am not like _every other trainer_, ok? I'll sleep wherever I want!"

"… do you need money? I can lend you some you know. You can pay me back lat-"

"NO, I don't need your money, I am not a beggar!" Silver shouted before Gold even finished his sentence.

"Well you sure look like one…" replied Gold, no longer looking worried, but now trying hard not to laugh.

"Whatever" was Silver's unimaginative reply.

Silver had hoped Gold would give up on him by now and go somewhere else, but to his surprise, Gold sat down beside him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Silver shouted.

"If you sleep out here like that, you'll be frozen by morning. I don't want to waste my last Ice Heal on you." Gold replied calmly, as he search around for something inside his bag. He took a big blanket from inside the bag and put it over himself and Silver. How the hell such a big blanket fit inside Gold's bag was a mystery to Silver, but he had seen him take a whole bicycle out once, so the blanket didn't surprise him as much.

"You can't seriously be thinking of sleeping here" said Silver, sounding a little too desperate.

"I've always wanted to sleep beneath the stars, but sleeping out in the open by myself sort of scares me… when I saw you sleeping out here, I thought this was the perfect chance!" Gold said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, why don't you release your pokemon and go sleep beneath the starts with them somewhere_ far away from here_?" suggested Silver, emphasizing the "far away from here" part.

"Pokemon are nice, but it's not like having a human beside you when you're really scared." Gold said, feeling a bit embarrassed now.

"Well I'm not going to hold your hand or anything like that if you hear strange noises" said Silver, looking away from Gold. He couldn't look Gold in the eyes right now because he had just imagined himself holding his hand… and he felt his face getting hot.

"I know you won't Silver. It's ok. As long as you're next to me, I won't be scared." Silver didn't say anything after that, and merely avoided any and all eye contact with Gold. Gold didn't say anything either, and just gazed up at the stars.

Soon after, Gold fell asleep, with his head resting on Silver's shoulder. Silver however, wasn't capable of sleeping at all that night.


End file.
